


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by CaremKefo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaremKefo/pseuds/CaremKefo
Summary: ♫ I saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus underneath the mistletoe last night.He didn't see me creep down the stairs to have a peep.He thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep. ♫Cas and Dean don't understand why their daughter isn't happy and excited on Christmas morning.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158





	I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I've had in my head for a while after the ending came into my head. It didn't quite turn out how I'd planned, but that's the way some fics go! Unbeta'd.

Dean lay in bed, waiting for the clock to change. When it read midnight, he crept out of bed and snuck down the stairs. In the living room, bent over their stockings which were set out under the tree, was a man in a red suit and a fantastic ass.

"Santa?" he asked.

The man turned and looked at him, bright blue eyes sparkling. "You should be in bed," the older man scolded him gently.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Santa pulled a page out of his pocket and looked at it. "Dean Winchester. I didn't receive a letter from you this year."

"I've been busy."

Sitting down on the sofa after a glance at the clock, Santa patted his knee. "Why don't you tell me what it is you want just now? I have time."

Face flushed as red as Santa's suit, Dean stepped forward and sat on his lap.

"But first tell me," Santa told him, "have you been a good boy this year?"

"Yes," Dean nodded. "At least, I think so."

Santa chuckled. "I'd agree. So what would you like?"

"I want— I'd _like_ ," Dean corrected, then leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I'd _really like_ you to fuck me."

"I think I can manage that, Dean. You've been such a good boy, this year."

"I always try to be good for you, Santa," Dean told him with a smirk, leaning in to kiss him.

Santa kissed him back, but the beard was irritating and Dean decided that he hoped Cas _never_ decided he wanted to grow a beard.

Stronger than he looked for a fat man, Santa manhandled Dean so he was straddling him. "I want you to ride me like this," he instructed Dean. "Can you do that?"

"Yes," Dean breathed, hands already working at Santa's zipper and pulling out his hard length. He pulled his own underwear aside and eased himself down onto his dick.

"You got yourself all ready for me," Santa gasped, as Dean's tight heat engulfed him.

"I was hoping you'd say yes," Dean admitted shyly.

"Such a good boy."

Dean was positively glowing at Santa's words of praise. Thighs already complaining, unused to this position, Dean rode Santa's cock desperately as if afraid he'd change his mind.

"So good, Dean," Santa panted, as Dean drove him closer to the edge. "You're so good at this. Such a good boy. You deserve to come on my cock."

As Dean slid down, he circled his hips just the way Cas liked, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from Santa.

"So good, Dean. You're a very good boy."

Dean's rhythm faltered as he came, staining the front of his underwear, but Santa simply grabbed his butt and fucked into him _hard_.

Dean bit his lower lip almost as hard, terrified they'd wake Claire, as he wasn't the quietest person when having sex.

As if reading his mind, Santa cupped the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Dean buried his face in his shoulder and moaned as Santa's hips stuttered.

"Such a good boy, keeping quiet like that," Santa praised him, stroking a hand through Dean's hair as his softening cock slipped free of Dean's ass. "And such a good ass."

"Thank you."

"Good boy. Now sneak back up to bed. I'm sure your husband will be wondering where you are."

"He hasn't come to bed yet," Dean told Santa with a smirk. "But maybe he'll get lucky if he hurries up."

Santa swallowed audibly.

"Off you go, Dean. And be a good boy next year."

* * *

When Cas came to bed a few minutes later, Dean was sprawled out on his stomach, naked, lube and come visibly between his cheeks.

"Dean?" Cas asked, trailing a finger over his hole. It twitched under his touch.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I cheated on you with Santa."

"I forgive you," Cas chuckled. "After all, I slept with Santa last year after he dropped off some presents at Claire's kindergarten Christmas party."

Dean laughed as he remembered how hot he'd been in the fat suit as he'd handed out thirty presents and led the kids in an out-of-tune rendition of _Jingle Bells_. "Yeah. Who'd've thought Santa drove an Impala?"

Cas barked a laugh, slapping a hand over his mouth to stifle the sound in case he woke Claire up.

Dean stretched out, arching his back to raise his ass further up in the air. "You wanna?"

Cas took a moment to stifle a fresh burst of laughter, then trailed a hand down Dean's back to cup his ass, giving it a squeeze. "We're not sixteen anymore, Dean. Neither of us can get it up again this quickly. And we should get some sleep - Claire's going to be waking us up at about four am to tell us that Santa's come."

"Little does she know how true that is."

Cas laughed so hard he had to bury his face in the pillow.

"Alright. Well, if my ageing ass isn't doing it for you, I'm gonna get cleaned up," Dean said, when Cas finally fell silent.

Cas slapped his ass, hard enough to leave a red handprint. "Your ass will _always_ do it for me, even when it's saggy and wrinkly."

"Such a romantic."

"Hurry back and I'll show you just how romantic I can be."

"Is that a promise? Because I thought us old people needed their beauty sleep before little girls woke them up hours before dawn?"

"Speak for yourself," Cas told him. " _I'm_ not old."

"We're the same age," Dean reminded him.

"But I might be old by the time you get back from the bathroom," Cas said, trying to hurry Dean along.

But Dean just crawled back into bed. "What's the point in cleaning up if I'm just gonna get all messy again?" Leaning over, he whispered in Cas's ear, "You like it when I'm dirty."

When Cas laughed again, Dean silenced him with his mouth.

* * *

The following morning, their clock woke them at seven thirty.

"Huh. Looks like Claire slept in this morning," Dean noted as he silenced the alarm.

"Mmm," Cas agreed sleepily. "I hope she's not sick."

"I'll go check on her."

"No, I'll go. You go downstairs and put the coffee on."

"Coffee, yep," Dean agreed, dragging himself out of bed and down the stairs.

Cas poked his head into Claire's room. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," she replied, without any of her usual excitement. Cas crept in and perched on the edge of her bed. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked, holding the back of his hand against her forehead.

"Fine."

"Do you want to come downstairs and open some presents?"

"Okay."

Frowning, Cas followed her downstairs, where a cup of coffee was pressed into his hand. "Ahh, that's better," he sighed happily, once he'd taken a sip.

The two of them sat and watched as Claire tore into her presents from Santa - a car and garage set to expand her dollhouse; a box of LEGO; a book - and a couple from Cas - some new crayons; a colouring book; Barbie as a dentist - but she ignored anything from Dean, despite Cas nudging them in her direction.

"Why don't you open one from Daddy Dean?" Cas pressed her. "And we can take the rest along to Granny and Grandpa Winchester's so you can open them after dinner?"

Dean snorted. "Like she's not going to have enough presents to open after dinner." His parents spoiled Claire something awful.

"I don't want to," Claire insisted.

"But you've opened some from Santa, and some from me. I'm sure Daddy Dean would like to see you open something from him."

"I said I don't want to!" Claire yelled.

"Cas, it's okay," Dean said, though he was clearly a _little_ hurt at being side-lined - but he was more concerned by Claire's attitude.

"Now, don't shout at me," Cas warned her. "It might be Christmas, but you can still be grounded."

"That's not fair! Because when Daddy Dean leaves, I want to stay with _you_!"

Cas and Dean were stunned into silence for a long moment.

"When I... What?" Dean asked, confused.

"Claire, Daddy Dean's not leaving."

"He is, too! Ben's daddy kissed his sec... seca... secatury and left, and now Daddy Dean's leaving!" she argued determinedly.

"Claire, baby, I'm not going anywhere," Dean assured her. "I promise."

"Liar!" she shouted, and started to cry. "I saw you kiss Santa!"

And with that revelation, she stormed upstairs. A moment later, they heard her door slam shut.

"Fuck."

Beside Dean, Cas started laughing. "How do we explain to our six-year-old daughter that you weren't cheating on me with Santa, but that it was Daddy Cas dressed up as Santa because Daddy Dean has a praise kink?!"

Dean just let out an embarrassed groan in response.


End file.
